


A star has fallen

by agynesschap



Category: Stardust - Neil Gaiman, The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agynesschap/pseuds/agynesschap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three ancient woman seek the help of the Necromancer. In return, they will help him get what he has been searching for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A star has fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work, and please bear with me because It just kinda popped into my mind and I had to type it before it got away :D kinda new here too
> 
> Inspired by CorruptCorpseCorps work With A Star To Guide Me  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/678268/chapters/1242742

Greenwood. Long has it been known as a vast land of trees, ranging from the north where it almost meets Ered Mithrin. Here on the northern parts of Greenwood lies the Wood elfs. Here, it is often called the Woodland Realm, where elfs freely trade with the Men of Laketown. We must note that although the elfs of the Woodland Realm trusts men, they do not trust dwarves. But it is a matter we can discuss later. For our matter goes down to the South of Woodland Realm, where Rhovanion meets with Rohan, separated by the Anduin. Here, in the Greenwood, stands Dol Guldur. This mighty fortress was once a capital of some Silvan realm, but was abandoned by its dwellers when a shadow fell on this fortress. It was said that this shadow was a man of great but dark power. Powerful and ancient. He was said to call the dead from the graves and serve him. For that rumor, he was called the Necromancer. The mere presence of this Necromancer is what's killing the Greenwood. A sickness that even the Woodland Realm is starting to feel. The Silvan folk who once fled this dread now fears the day that the darkness would overcome them. A sickness that is slowly spreading over the land, even the forests itself was turning dark. No longer was it called Greenwood. Rather, the people has long forgotten the green that once could be seen in it. No longer could the merry sun pass through the shades of the trees looming over it. It's turned dark. Murky. Mirkwood.

It is also what draws 3 elderly women to the fortress of Dol Guldur. They are also dark and ancient, and they were there when the world was but a song. They seek refuge, and mor se, they seek something. Something that the Necromancer can help them in getting, but knowing one with great powers, they must prove themseves. They have forseen something that might ultimately change the fate of Arda. These three arrive in a caravan, and in the caravan were a lot caged animals, ranging from reptiles to mammals. And oh, the horror if you know what they will do with these creatures.

They are bent and old, but given what they seek, their old glory will once again be seen and feared here on Arda. And given that these three will team with this Necromancer, Arda won't stand a chance. They enter the fortress with caution, feigning weakness but their eyes were set like a hawk has set its eyes on its prey. They come into a large chamber, with great walls and pillars of stones, showing signs of neglect. The thought of how this Necromancer could live in a place as dusty and moldy as this disgusted the 3.

Even in their bent backs, they take pride that they have always kept their once small cottage clean and spotless, regardless of the daily slaughtering and divinations taking place, always looking for answers which coiuld not be given, yet the signs that it is near is too much that it drove these 3 into killing everyone within their vicinity. Men learned that day of the origin of the trio and drove them away with the help of a wizard, a bit loose in the mind but powerful nevertheless. They burned their cottage, yet they escaped that night and went away, swearing revenge on the line of Men, that the day they cross the Lilim would be the day that cities of men will burn. Of course, that day will wait when they have acquired the one thing they seek.

The Necromancer arrives amidst them and wordlessly, he forces the 3 down to the floor. The eldest one, the strongest of them, released herself from his power and spoke out. “You! I know you! Hah! So now you have bent yourself down even to be called the Necromancer by men across Rhovanion. We come here with an offer, o dark one.” She wheezed and smiled menacingly to the dark shadow looming in front of her.”First you were known as Annatar, now this?” “You are not welcome here,” the shadow spoke with such ferocity that Dol Guldur was shaking to its very foundation. “You are weak as of the moment, so are we, and we are here because the moment is ripe. A star will fall,” the youngest, still bent on the floor managed to talk. With that the shadow released his hold on the other two. “A star?” its voice was a whisper, like the darkness creeping in after the sun has settled. “Do not fret,” At this, the other two went out to the caravan. They took a cage containing a possum, and returned inside with it dead and its insides spilling out. “He will fall on a day of celebration, one by the children of Aule,” the middle aged of the Lilim said while clutching the intestines of the poor creature.

“Do not take our divinations lightly. It has been set, and sooner or later this star will fall, and all that we have foreseen will take place,” and with that the dark shadow seems to take form. An armor of metal can be distinguished out of the shadows, yet it can be vaguely seen. He is weak. A laugh that made the hairs on the ends of their necks stand, a laugh which is dark, humorless and made you despair. He bellowed and the ground shook. “I do not need the heart of a star, I am immortal! You may leave. Stop wasting my time or else you will return to dust.” At this, he turned to leave. “But you do not understand, you are weak, and you clearly need the heart of a star,” the eldest pleaded, clearly afraid of being turned into dust. “You need us, you cannot even discern where on Arda your ring is.” At this, the shadow then disappeared, and then reappered at the side of the eldest of the Lilim, took her by throat and held her high, and Dol Guldur was now on the verge of collapsing. “Are you undermining my power?! You do not know of the power that I can do, let alone have you seen it!” But she was completely unfazed by this. She merely took the form of a dark smoke and slipped through the hands of the Necromancer and landed between her sisters who were still clutching the dead possum. “You cannot even hold me. Face it Annatar, you are weak! Where are the nine who has served you? You cannot even call them to your aid! Now tell me, do you not need help or what?” She said this after loosing a tooth, but she spit it aside.

“Do not try to provoke me, witch,” the voice was like a thunder rumbling low. “It is the truth that we speak. We swear it on the Sisterhood. A star will fall,” at this the shadow turned back at them. “You hide something else. You have seen something else,” At this the Lilim smiled wickedly. “Yes, we have seen it.”“Where is it?” He demanded and each step he took made the ground quake. “Where is the ring?” The Lilim just cackled. “Oh Annatar, when it comes to it, you go soft as a flower!” They went on laughing. “Do not try to hide me from it! Where is it!” He shouted and the roof of the chamber came down. The Lilim lazily turned the falling rocks into dust. “Oh, we will help you find it, if you will help us,” The eldest flashed a toothless grin. “And we have more good news for you,” then she turned to the other two. “Bring him in,” and they scuttled off to get something. Or someone. They returned, dragging a small body, whose beard was trailing along with him. He was shoved in front of the eldest. Then she kicked him and he woke up. Startled, he looked around frantically, realizing that he was taken captive. “Where am I? Who are you?,” No one responded. Instead, all eyes were on the ring that he wore. “I believe you have something that our friend once owned ages ago,” said the plump witch, the middle aged, smiling evilly at the dwarf. The dwarf shrank and realized that it was his ring they were after. He then stood up and dashed for the doors. The Lilim let him be, all smiles knowing. At this, the Necromancer pulled the darf by some unseen force. The dwarf was floating in midair, gasping for oxygen. Then, the Lilim put a spell upon him. And Thrain, son of Thror, knew no more.


End file.
